Primero fujoshi, luego existo
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Elizabeta ve en sus nuevos compañeros de clase a las víctimas perfectas de su adicción fujoshi. Porque para ella todo es "yaoisable". Pondrá todos sus sentidos para captar esos momentos comprometedores de los que nadie podrá escaparse. Multipairing Yaoi. Varias parejas. UA Gakuen...
1. Mi amigo fiel

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia. El personaje central será Hungría como una chica fujoshi en un colegio y sus estrategias para recolectar material yaoi con sus compañeros y sus vivencias adentro del aula…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, multipairing yaoi y no yaoi, nombres de los países, Gakuen, Hungría Point ofView, menciones de otros animes…

Parejas:

UsxUk, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, FraciaxCanadá, LituaniaxPolonia, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, HongKongxIslandia…entre otras…habrá un cuadrado XD PrussiaxAustriaxHungríaxSuiza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Miércoles 29 de Febrero**_

Mi nombre es Elizabeta Herdevary y tengo diecisiete años. Acabo de mudarme a Nueva York con mis padres. Me gusta el lugar, por lo menos, lo poco que he visto desde que llegué. Dicen que esta ciudad es la capital del mundo, puedes encontrar gente de todos los rincones del globo terráqueo. A diferencia de donde vivía antes, en una granja de Wyoming, lo único que veían eran vaqueros. Ni si quiera vaqueros que se pierden en las montañas y tienen romances secretos.

Estudiaba en una escuela sólo para chicas. Mañana empiezo las clases en un colegio mixto y siento que es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado en mucho tiempo. Con sinceridad, nunca me he llevado demasiado bien con las mujeres.

Siempre he preferido pasar mi tiempo con los muchachos. Entre ellos me sentía en mi ambiente, es por eso que no tenía amigas. Además, los hombres son fuente de material de buena calidad, tenerlos cerca es asegurarse una buena dosis de…bueno, no lo entenderán si no les digo mi secreto.

Comenzaré mi historia desde que tenía unos cuantos años de vida, capaz cinco o seis, y descubrí el anime. Una televisora de la zona consiguió transmitir una serie japonesa llamada Dragon Ball. Fue mi primera adicción.

Podías verme haciendo el "kame hame ha" por todos lados, pintaba pelotas de tennis de naranja y fantaseaba con que eran las esferas del dragón y hasta llamé Gokú a mi perro. Ese fue el comienzo. Luego llegaron Pokemon, Digimon, Samurai X…yo era la entrenadora de los animales de mi granja, iba al Digimundo después de clases; es decir, al bosque a las afueras de mi ciudad y era un samurái con una katana hecha de un palo de escoba.

Mi mamá odiaba que viera esas series diabólicas como ella las llamaba. Pensaba que me ponían más violenta de lo que ya era. Decía que eso no me permitía hacer amistad con otras niñas. Poco me importaba. Así crecí, feliz de ser una "otaku", que es el término que se usa para nombrar a los fanáticos del manga y la animación japonesa. Pero todo tomó un rumbo distinto desde que conocí el…yaoi.

Cuando tenía trece años, recibimos a mi prima de California en casa. Había venido a pasar vacaciones con nosotros. Realmente siempre pensé que era algo rara. Era bastante retraída y se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto. No era como las adolescentes del pueblo, ya tenía diecisiete años, que se la pasaban buscando a los chicos, saliendo a discotecas por las noches o a fiestas con sus amigas. Recuerdo que una vez la escuché hablando por teléfono con, al parecer, una amiga de su ciudad.

-¿Viste el nuevo capítulo de Sakura Card Captors?-de decía mi prima a la chica al otro lado de la línea.-Me sorprendió que también le gustara el anime.

Esa era una serie muy popular en esos años, la cual yo seguía como si fuera una religión. Muy chismosa yo, levanté el teléfono de otro cuarto para poder espiarlas.

-No puedo creer que Yukito rechazara a Sakura de esa manera. Yo lo sabía.

-Lo mejor es que le dejó bien en claro que estaba enamorado de Touya. Pobre, que el chico que te gusta te diga que prefiere a tu hermano es muy triste.

-¡Se notaba el amor entre esos dos!-chilló la muchacha con entusiasmo.-Fue tan lindo, lindo, lindo lindo…-¿Amor? ¿Dos chicos? ¡Yukito y Touya eran los mejores amigos!

-Las Clamp nunca nos decepcionan, ya lo había visto en Tokio Babylon, Subaru y Seishiro eran una pareja demasiado bonita. Lástima que tuvieron que pasar por todo eso. Es que el amor verdadero debe pasar por pruebas muy duras, sobre todo si es prohibido como lo es entre dos hombres.-¿Qué hablaban estas chicas? ¿Amor entre hombres?

-Hablando de eso, todavía no me has devuelto mis videos de Gravitation. ¿No la has terminado de ver todavía? Necesito yaoi, me voy a morir si no veo nada.

-Me los traje acá a Wyoming, este lugar es tan aburrido. Es lo único que tengo para pasar el rato. ¿Dónde están tus demás videos?

-Loveless se lo presté a una chica del colegio, Ai no Kusabi se lo di a mi hermana y Enzai se lo devolví a la chica de la tienda, más bien se lo cambié.

-¿Por una nueva serie?-Mi prima comenzó a dar grititos ahogados.-¿Cuál es? Dímelo, tienes que prestármela.

-Se llama Sensitive Pornograph y es ¡Oh, mi Dios! Tienes que verla. Yo la vi con los audífonos puestos…no sabes…

-Yaoi, bendito yaoi. Cada vez sacan cosas más fuertes. Ese nombre. Me lo imagino.-¿Qué era yaoi?¿Algún tipo de anime como el mecha?.-Debe ser lemmon, tan hardcore. ¡Ya quiero verlo!-gritó mi prima exaltada.

-Tendrás que esperarte al regreso. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que ver. Sobre todo porque mis padres están en casa. No me puedo arriesgar a que me descubran.

-Exacto, no sabes que mi mamá casi descubre mi cuaderno con fan fics. Justo estaba terminando un capítulo del que estoy escribiendo sobre Yu Yu Hakusho. Era una escena donde Kurama y Hiei se besaban, y luego…es tan vergonzoso decirlo por teléfono.-Esa serie yo la veía, esos dos eran hombres. Mi prima estaba loca. ¿Qué de extraordinario tenía que dos hombres se están besando?

-Eso no es nada comparado a lo que yo escribí en mi one-shot de Hyoga y Shun. Ikki los descubría haciendo ya sabes qué. Fue tan chistoso.

-Bueno, el tiempo se me está acabando No puedo abusar del teléfono. Ya falta poco para regresar a casa. Me guardas el video y no te olvides de darme lo que avances de tu fan fic de Super Campeones. ¡Tengo que leerlo antes de que lo publiques!

-No te preocupes, amiga. Te espero. Cuídate y ve mucho yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé con la maldita duda del yaoi. Tenía que averiguar lo que era. Un día entré a la habitación de mi prima mientras se había ido a bañar. Rebusqué sus cosas tratando de encontrar algo que me diera alguna pista. Encontré un cuaderno bajo su almohada. Estaba forrado con imágenes de anime. Lo abrí y vi imágenes de chicos abrazándose amorosamente, besándose y hasta haciendo otro tipo de cosas. Fue muy extraño, pero me gustó lo que encontré.

Leí embelesada todo lo que había adentro. Cuentos sobre amores de adolescentes en internados masculinos, historias de mejores amigos de la infancia enamorados. Todo era genial.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi cuaderno, Elizabeta?-mi prima entró al cuarto sin que yo me diera cuenta.-¡Maldita chismosa! ¡Esto no es para niños!

-¿Qué es yaoi?-pregunté inocente.

-¡No te lo voy a decir! Ahora vete si no quieres que le diga a tu mamá que has estado rebuscando mis cosas.

-¡Y yo contaré que tienes dibujos de hombres besándose, abrazándose y haciendo cochinadas!-la amenacé. Debía chantajearla si deseaba que me lo dijera.

-Eres muy chica para entenderlo. Por favor, haz como si no hubieras visto nada. Te compraré un chocolate.

-¡No quiero!-me senté sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien.-Mi prima se sentó a mi lado.-Yaoi es el término que se utiliza para los mangas y animes en los cuales se describe una historia de amor entre dos chicos.

-¿Por qué se ve tan genial? No es normal pero creo que me gusta. ¿Por qué?-exclamé algo avergonzada.

-Esa pregunta es más difícil de responder que decidir qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina.

-¿Me enseñas algo de eso?

-Por Dios, otra adicta más. Bien Eli, te voy a enseñar una serie suave, pero no le digas nada a nadie. Será nuestro secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera serie yaoi que vi, de las muchas que han pasado por mis manos, fue Gravitation. Mis ojos se llenaban de brillos ni bien mi prima encendía el televisor. Nada fue igual. Así una serie no tuviera esa temática, yo siempre veía parejas de chicos en ellas. Comencé a dibujar y a escribir fan fics, todo con la ayuda de quien desde aquel momento fue mi mejor amiga.

Mi prima me metió en el universo del yaoi, en el cual estoy hundida ya unos cuatro años. Ahora ella tiene veintiuno y estudia en Europa. No la veo desde hace dos años y he tenido que seguir mi afición sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya les había contado que mañana comienzo una nueva etapa, en un nuevo colegio, MIXTO.

MIXTO = HOMBRES + MUJERES / HOMBRE + HOMBRE = YAOI

Lo único malo es que es religioso. Es un colegio católico que hasta hace unos veinte años era sólo para hombres pero que comenzó a recibir chicas por las demandas sociales, ya saben, igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, integración entre sexos…

Mi nueva escuela se llama "Mater admirabilis" y está dirigida por monjas. Debo usar uniforme rojo de cuadros, con una falda plisada, blusa blanca, chaleco de lana crema, chompa roja y saco del mismo color, corbata y medias negras y boina roja. El de los chicos es igual pero en vez de rojo, es azul. Es bonito, no tanto como los japoneses de estilo marinero, pero pasa piola. Estoy muy emocionada. Ya he metido mi celular con cámara en mi mochila. También llevo una libreta para poder apuntar todo lo que necesito. Ambos son armas necesarias para toda fujoshi; es decir, las mujeres que gustan del yaoi. Mañana les contaré como me fue en mi primer día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Primer acercamiento

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia. El personaje central será Hungría como una chica fujoshi en un colegio y sus estrategias para recolectar material yaoi con sus compañeros y sus vivencias adentro del aula…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, multipairing yaoi y no yaoi, nombres de los países, Gakuen, menciones de otros animes…

Parejas:

UsxUk, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, FraciaxCanadá, LituaniaxPolonia, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, HongKongxIslandia…entre otras…habrá un cuadrado XD PrussiaxAustriaxHungríaxSuiza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Jueves 01 de Marzo**_

No me levanté muy temprano que se diga, Mi mamá un poco más y me rompe la puerta a patadas. Estaba emocionada por empezar las clases pero el sueño es sagrado. Tres meses quedándome hasta las cuatro de la madrugada viendo series y leyendo fics han hecho que mi reloj biológico se haga mierda.

Me bañé y me cambié rápidamente, el uniforme tenía demasiadas piezas y me había olvidado de lustrar mis zapatos. Me puse unas ballerinas negras que se asemejaban bastante. Nadie se daría cuenta. Mi flor de la suerte en el cabello y a salir al ruedo. Tomé mi desayuno mientras me dirigía al paradero del autobús. El camino era corto, gracias al cielo. Al llegar a la escuela, me paré al frente del edificio y me quedé observándolo un buen rato. Parecía un convento, con monjitas dando vueltas alrededor, los chicos impecables y las chicas con la falda debajo de la rodilla.

Cuando me vine a matricular junto con mi mamá me dieron un recorrido por el lugar. Me enseñaron los salones, las canchas de deporte, la capilla…y otras cosas que poco me importaban. Más o menos recordaba cómo llegar al salón al que me habían asignado. Se llamaba "Santa Isabel de Hungría". Todas las aulas tenían nombres de santos, lo cual es bastante intimidante. La mía se ubicaba en el primer piso del pabellón de secundaria. Había un salón por cada grado. Yo voy en penúltimo.

Abrí la puerta y me senté en la única carpeta vacía que encontré al lado de un chico asiático al fondo del aula. Perfecto, eso me daría una amplitud para ver todo lo que pasara adelante, sería más fácil sacar mi cámara por lo bajo y tomar fotos por doquier. Sentí como las miradas de todos se posaban sobre mí, obviamente porque era la nueva. Eso me ponía algo tensa. Traté de hacerme la desinteresada mirando a todos lados, jugando con mi cabello, zapateando…hasta que vi algo que jaló a mis globos oculares.

El muchacho a mi lado estaba dibujando a mi costado. Me fije con atención y…

-¡¿Ves Naruto? ¡Sugoi! ¡El NaruSasu…!-El chico saltó sobre su asiento. Me miró fijamente con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa.-Perdón, me emocioné. Una de mis series favoritas es Naruto.

-Pues a mí también me gusta ver Naruto.-me dijo con la voz muy bajita.-Sólo estaba haciendo garabatos.

-¡¿Garabatos? ¡Este dibujo es genial! Podrías ser un mangaka.

-¿Te parece?-exclamó dudoso.

-Claro que sí…ya quisiera poder dibujar así.-Vi cómo el muchacho se ruborizó, Capaz no estaba acostumbrado al elogio.-Antes que nada debo presentarme. Me llamo Elizabeta Herdevary y soy nueva en el colegio. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Kiku Honda, lo mismo.

-¡¿Eres de ascendencia japonesa?-chillé. Kiku dio otro respingo.

-Soy japonés, nací allá.

-¡Eres japonés!-Comencé a dar saltitos de emoción.-¿Has vivido en Japón o te fuiste cuando eras muy chico y no lo recuerdas?

-Viví allí hasta los diez años.-Claramente se veía perturbado por mi actitud pero yo no podía controlarme.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cómo quisiera ir a Japón! Es un país tan genial. Siempre me ha gustado el anime y uno de mis sueños es viajar a Tokio, Kyoto, Akibahara, Ikebukuro….tantas cosas…hacer compras…¡Anime por doquier!

-Nunca había conocido a una persona tan emocionada por Japón.

-¡La gente no valora lo bueno! Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos de aquí en adelante.-Kiku desvió la mirada, Pensará que soy acosadora.

De repente, sentí como todos a mí alrededor se sentaron. Al aula entró una monja bastante mayor y con cara de general del ejército.

-Buenos días alumnos.-saludó ésta. Todos se pararon en el acto.

-Buenos días, madre superiora.-exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Es un placer darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar. Veo caras conocidas y también hay alguien nuevo. Desearía que la señorita Elizabeta Herdevary pase al frente para que se presente.-Se quedó viéndome fijamente. Ante la mirada de todos me paré y me dirigí a adelante.-Qureidos alumnos, este año contamos con la grata presencia de una nueva alumna en este grado. Les presento a la señorita Elizabeta Herdevary. ¿Podría pasar a contarnos algo sobre usted?-me dijo con un tono severo.

-Buenas a todos. Mi nombre, como ya lo dijeron antes, es Elizabeta Herdevary. Tengo 17 años y vengo de Wyoming. Mi familia acaba de mudarse a Nueva York debido al nuevo trabajo de mi papá. Solía vivir en una granja en las montañas, entre vacas y pollos y este tipo de animales.

-Bien, es suficiente.-me interrumpió la mujer.-Como verán, la señorita Herdevary no sólo es nueva en la escuela sino también en la ciudad. Me sería grato saber si alguien puede ofrecerse a mostrarle la escuela.-Nadie dijo nada. Todos se miraban entre sí.-No me sería agradable obligar a nadie. Esta actitud no es coherente a los valores que les transmitimos en esta escuela. Repetiré la pregunta: ¿Quién puede mostrarle la escuela a la señorita Herdevary?-El único que levantó la mano fue Kiku. Se escuchó un ruido como de sirena de ambulancia por lo bajo.-Gracias señor Honda. Usted es una clara demostración de lo que pretendemos formar en esta alma mater. Puede sentarse, señorita Herdevary.

La mujer comenzó a pasearse entre las carpetas. Los alumnos la seguían con la mirada llena de temor.

-Saben muy bien que este año algunos alumnos de su grado podrán ser parte del consejo estudiantil. Tres estudiantes serán elegidos por los miembros mayores de este y a fin de año harán la votación para escoger a tres representantes que los reemplazarán en el año entrante. Esto es lo más importante que puedo informarles por el momento. Ahora procederemos a hacer una revisión del manual de normas de la escuela.

Después de varios minutos de larguísimo y aburrido monólogo, la mujer se quedó parada al lado de un chico rubio con lentes.

-Señor Jones, parece que tenemos el mismo problema del año pasado. Esa casaca de cuero no es parte del uniforme escolar.

-Me parece que hace demasiado calor como para utilizar la chompa.-agregó este mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sabe muy bien que no es obligatorio utilizar la chompa. Puede usar el chaleco y la camisa de manga corta. El día de mañana no lo quiero ver dentro de las instalaciones educativas con esa prenda. De lo contrario, pasaré a decomisársela hasta el final del año.

La madre superiora de dirigió a la puerta. Antes de poner un pie afuera, me miró fijamente otra vez.

-Señorita Herdevary, dentro del uniforme que adquirió vienen incluidos los zapatos correspondientes. Las ballerinas u otro tipo de calzado, así sea negro, no está permitido. Tampoco puede usar accesorios en el cabello a excepción de un listón rojo, negro o blanco. Le pediré tome las medidas necesarias al respecto.-Después de decir eso, se pasó a retirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final de clases, Kiku fue muy amable de mostrarme la escuela con detalle. Pasamos por las aulas de primaria, de secundaria, las áreas deportivas, el comedor, la capilla…hasta que llegamos a las oficinas administrativas. Una señorita de apariencia amable me comenzó a explicar un asunto sobre actividades para después de clases.

-Aquí puedes inscribirte en alguna actividad extracurricular si deseas. Hay deportes como básquet, béisbol, fútbol o gimnasia. También hay actividades artísticas, ya sabes, danza, música o pintura. Aparte están los clubes académicos como el de robótica, el de informática o el de lectura.

-¿Y puedo formar mi propio club?-La chica me miró confundida.

-Creo que sí. Pero debes tener un número considerable de alumnos que quieran unirse a tu club como para poder darte la autorización.

-¿De cuántos estaríamos hablando?

-Por lo menos diez. Así también te podríamos dejar utilizar un salón. ¿De qué te gustaría formar tu club?

-De manga y anime.-Ella se quedó aún más confundida. Kiku me miró sorprendida. La verdad yo quiero un club de fujoshis donde compartir material. Pero por algo se empieza.

-¿Cuántos alumnos quieren formar tu club por ahora?

-Pues…-miré mis zapatos.-Sólo yo.

-A mí también me gustaría.-agregó Kiku.

-De todas formas necesitan reclutara más gente. Cuando lo logren, regresen y les hare una solicitud para enviarla a dirección.

-Okay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien no pude inscribir mi club en los anales de la historia escolar, hice un amigo o eso creo yo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hijita?-me preguntó mi mamá de una muy sospechosamente amable forma.

-Bien, todo bien.

-¿Y has conocido a alguien?

-Hice un amigo.

-¿Una amiga?

-Un amigo.-Mi querida progenitora cambió de cara.

-¿No será un japonés amante de esos dibujitos raros, no Elizabeta?

-Me sorprendes tu poderes adivinatorios, madre.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ni así te mande a la luna vas a cambiar!

-Son cosas del destino. Así lo quiere Dios.-reí sarcásticamente.

-Nunca tendrás novio así.

-¿Quien dice que quiero un novio? Con Usami-sensei tengo suficiente…y no lo tengo que compartir con OTRA. O con Takano-san.

-¡Alguien humano, Elizabeta!

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come con pan?

-No me da risa, señorita.

-Madre, tú te casaste casi a los treinta, me quedan diez años todavía.

-¡Pero al paso que vas te vas a casar con un televisor!

-¿Televisor? ¿No conoces al Megaupload?

Así es como me quedé hablando sola. Justo antes de que pasen Evangelion por enésima vez en el canal estatal. Espero que ya estén en el capítulo en que Shinji y Kaoru se conocen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Nuevos compañeros

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia. El personaje central será Hungría como una chica fujoshi en un colegio y sus estrategias para recolectar material yaoi con sus compañeros y sus vivencias adentro del aula…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, multipairing yaoi y no yaoi, nombres de los países, Gakuen, menciones de otros animes…

Parejas:

UsxUk, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, FraciaxCanadá, LituaniaxPolonia, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, HongKongxIslandia…entre otras…habrá un cuadrado XD PrussiaxAustriaxHungríaxSuiza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Viernes 02 de Marzo**

Hoy me preocupé de lustrar bien mis zapatitos y de cambiar mi flor por una cinta negra. Estaba preparada para un buen día pero las clases fueron sido bastante aburridas. Matemáticas, un asco. Química, otro asco. Historia, muy pasable. La verdad es que tengo un método propio para estudiar este curso, al igual que Geografía.

Pensarán que estoy loca pero me imagino a los países como si fueran personas. Así es más fácil. Por ejemplo, vimos la Guerras Napoleónicas y en mi fantasía Francia era un pervertido que amaba acosar a los demás europeos. Hasta que se encuentra con el siempre temible Rusia, quien está protegido por el General Invierno. Alguien debería hacer una serie sobre eso. Mi cuaderno está lleno de dibujos, estuve estaba pensando en cómo hacer la representación de Francia físicamente. Creo que será rubio y tendrá el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Ya veré.

Luego del refrigerio siguió Literatura. Comenzamos viendo la Mitología Griega. La profesora nos pidió reunirnos en grupos de cuatro para representar un mito en específico. Ese sería nuestro examen. Estaba pensando en Apolo y su amante Jacinto, el rapto de Ganimedes por Zeus o el romance entre Aquiles y Efestión.

-¿Hay alguien con el que siempre hagas grupo?-le pregunté a Kiku. Él me movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Creo que conoce a menos gente del aula que yo que sólo llevo un día aquí.

-¿Están completos?-Una chica rubia con una cinta en la cabeza se acercó a mi asiento.

-Sólo somos dos. ¿Quieres hacer grupo con nosotros?-le pregunté. Mire a Kiku y parecía ni importarle.

-Me gustaría mucho.-Ella sonrió tímidamente.-Mi nombre es Emma. ¿Tú eres Elizabeta, verdad?

-La que viste y calza. Ahora nos falta un integrante más.

-¿Están todos los grupos conformados?-preguntó la profesora.-Todo el salón exclamó afirmativamente.

-Profesora, aquí nos falta uno.-Levanté la mano para que me notara. La mujer me miró y me señaló. ¿Podemos ser de tres?

-No hay problema.-De repente, un chico de cabello marrón y lentes se paró y se puso al costado mío.

-No tengo grupo. ¿Está bien si me uno a ustedes?

-Ya estamos completos, profesora.-Ella me hizo una señal con la mano.

-Hola, Roderich. Pensé que harías grupo con Vash.-saludó Emma al muchacho. Este hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-No, gracias.-Él cogió una silla y se sentó al costado mío. Emma hizo lo mismo.

-Ella es Elizabeta.-me presentó.-Elizabeta, él es Roderich.

-Un gusto.-espetó tajante. Parecía molesto. Mi sexto sentido me dice que algo le ha pasado. ¿Quién era el tal Vash? Le preguntaré a Emma, ella parece estar enterada de lo que pasa aquí a diferencia de Kiku, él vive en su burbuja.

-Voy a sortear los mitos y las fechas de presentación. Estén atentos.

Nos tocó la historia de Orfeo y Eurídice. No está mal, pero desperdiciar el yaoi más antiguo del mundo es sacrilegio. De todas maneras, ningún mito iba por ese lado, una pena.

-Hay cuatro personajes principales en la historia.-comenzó a explicar Emma.-Está Orfeo que busca en el infierno a su amada Eurídice- Ahí se encuentra con Hades, el rey de los infiernos y su esposa Perséfone. Son dos hombres y dos mujeres, estamos exactos.

-¿Sorteamos los personajes?-sugerí para ser justos.

-Yo puedo ser Orfeo, sé tocar la lira. Puedo traer la mía para el día de la presentación.-exclamó Roderich.

-Entonces, soy Hades.-agregó Kiku.

-¿Qué prefieres: Eurícide o Perséfone?-me preguntó Emma.

-Me da igual. Puedo ser cualquiera.

-Entonces serás Eurídice. No me gusta ser la principal.

-Está bien.-Miré de reojo a Roderich. Ya que soy su amada en la ficción, debo chequear el material de todas maneras.

-Podemos reunirnos un día a practicar. El mito está en Internet. Denme sus correos o los agrego al Facebook.

-No tengo Facebook.-dijo Roderich un poco rudo.-Eso es una estupidez.

-Yo tampoco.-lo siguió Kiku.

-¿En qué mundo viven ustedes?-suspiró Emma.-Les pasaré la información impresa. Al segundo, tocó el timbre del recreo. Todos nos despedimos y fuimos a almorzar.

-¿Vamos al comedor?-le dije a Kiku.

-Es muy difícil encontrar mesa. Yo siempre como en el jardín. Si quieres puedes ir allá.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Él se sorprendió un poco.

-Claro.-musitó tímidamente.

-Además, hay que planear cómo haremos con nuestro club de manga y anime. Yo seré la presidenta y tú el vicepresidente. Tenemos que ver a otros posibles miembros y el lugar donde nos reuniremos.

-¿De todas maneras vas a seguir con eso?

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora seremos dos gatos pero vas a ver que todo el mundo se morirá por entrar al club.

Ambos nos dirigimos al jardín, el cual era inmenso y estaba decorado con estatuas de santos y flores por todos lados. Nos sentamos debajo de la figura de San Agustín, la cual estaba en un lugar algo alejado del bullicio de los demás alumnos.

-¿Has traído un bentou?-le pregunté emocionada.

-Sí, mi mamá me lo preparó.

-¡Genial! Espera, le tomaré una foto antes de que te lo comas.

-No es nada del otro mundo.

-¡Tempura de camarón! ¡Onigiri! ¡Está todo demasiado genial!-comencé a chillar desenfrenadamente.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido?-una voz salió de detrás de la estatua. Un chico alto, de cabello marrón rizado y ojos verdes salió de su escondite.

-Esto es un recreo, es obvio que hagamos ruido.-dije molesta.

-Estoy tratando de dormir. Si fueran tan amables de bajar el tono de su voz.-El muchacho tenía cara de cansado.-Este lugar era mi guarida. Nunca nadie venía por aquí.

-Está bien. Pero vamos a quedarnos aquí. El jardín es de todos.

-Como deseen.-Él se volteó y se echó sobre el pasto. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

-Gente rara la de este colegio. ¿Lo conoces? No lo he visto en el salón.-le pregunté a Kiku.

-Está en último año. Ese chico siempre está durmiendo por donde lo encuentres.

Pasamos largo rato hablando. Estaba tratando de convencer a Kiku de que se convirtiera en mangaka para así yo ser su manager y me lleve a Japón. El chico que nos mandó a callar se despertó de la nada.

-Siguen aquí. Parece que vamos a compartir este sitio.-dijo él pausadamente.

-Es muy tranquilo. Se puede hablar sin molestias.

-Por eso lo elegí para poder dormir. Si lo hago en otro lado termino pisoteado.

-Eres raro. ¿Lo sabes? No había visto a nadie que durmiera en el recreo.

-Seguramente lo soy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Eres nueva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces a todo el colegio?

-No, sólo lo presentí.-¿Qué te gusta más: los gatos o los perros?

-Los gatos.-Me pregunto qué le pasa a este sujeto.

-¿Y a ti?-le preguntó a Kiku lo mismo.

-También los gatos.-respondió el algo confundido.

-Nos vamos a llevar bien entonces. Mi nombre es Heracles. Tú eres Kiku, ya conozco tu nombre.-Mi asiático amigo se sorprendió. Creería que nadie sabía su nombre aparte de mí.-¿Y tú eres?

-Elizabeta Herdevary.

-Bien. Son de penúltimo año. Yo soy de último. Pocas ganas de venir tengo.

-¿Ya escogiste qué vas a estudiar?

-Filosofía.

-No es una carrera común.

-Yo no soy común. Me gusta, simplemente eso.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de finalizado el recreo. Todos los alumnos formamos antes de regresar a las aulas. Kiku y yo nos paramos- Heracles se quedó sentado.

-¿No vienes?

-Ya iré, capaz.-Se volvió a recostar sobre el pasto. Menudo tío el que conocí hoy día.

Cuando volvimos a clase, la madre superiora estaba en el salón. Todos cuchicheaban algo sobre la elección del consejo estudiantil. Me imagino que se presentarán los miembros o algo así. Ya les contaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Dos buenos descubrimientos

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia. El personaje central será Hungría como una chica fujoshi en un colegio y sus estrategias para recolectar material yaoi con sus compañeros y sus vivencias adentro del aula…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, multipairing yaoi y no yaoi, nombres de los países, Gakuen, menciones de otros animes…

Parejas:

UsxUk, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, FranciaxCanadá, LituaniaxPolonia, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, HongKongxIslandia…entre otras…habrá un cuadrado XD PrussiaxAustriaxHungríaxSuiza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Viernes 02 de Marzo **

Todos entramos al aula y al frente estaban parados tres chicos. Uno tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo, otro era sumamente pálido con cabello gris y ojos rojizos y el último tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Eran bastantes guapos los tres, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el muchacho que parecía albino. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia.

Dejaré para otro momento mis opiniones. Ahora les contaré lo que pasó. La madre superiora los presentó como el consejo estudiantil. Eran del último año y venían a hacer el anuncio de los miembros de penúltimo.

Le pregunté a Kiku sobre el procedimiento de elección de los integrantes pero parecía más perdido que yo. Luego busqué respuestas en Emma, quien se había sentado cerca.

-Oye, Emma. ¿Quién ha escogido a esos tres? Siento que ninguno está como para el cargo.

-Pues los de último grado, cuando estaban en penúltimo, proponen listas de tres personas para los cargos de presidente, vicepresidente y tesorero. A partir de eso se realiza una votación por todos los alumnos del grado y se elige una de las listas. Esos tres miembros elegirán a los otros tres miembros en penúltimo.

-Ya lo entiendo. Entonces estos chicos deben ser muy populares entre sus compañeros.

-Algo así.-Emma se quedó pensativa y luego miró al chico de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.-En realidad, fueron la única lista que se presentó. Creo que se postularon por el hecho que los del consejo se la pasan vagando, los dejan salir de clases para las reuniones y les dan beneficios.

-Me lo imaginé. Cuando estás a un paso de salir del colegio, lo único que quieres hacer es divertirte.

-Bueno, bueno, cállense todos que va a comenzar mi discurso inaugural.-El chico rubio comenzó a hablar muy alto.-Como de seguro ya me conocen, obviamente, no hace falta que me presente. Mentira, para los que no se han enterado, soy Francis Bonnefoy y en este año seré el presidente del consejo estudiantil.-Todos tenían cara de fastidiados y aburridos.-Aquí mis compañeros, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quien es el vicepresidente.-Señaló al chico moreno.- Y finalmente, Gilbert Beildschmindt, el tesorero.-Haciendo referencia al muchacho pálido.

-Gilbert Beildschmindt.-repetí.

-Eli, Eli…-Pasó su mano delante de mi cara.-Qué cara niña, pareces tonta. No me digas que te atrae Gilbert. Es un idiota.

-¿Qué hablas? No me está pasando nada. Sólo estoy atenta.-Noté un leve calor en el rostro. Ni quería imaginarme mi cara.

-Sí, claro.-rió ella por lo bajo.

-Ahora haremos el anuncio de los nuevos miembros del consejo.-exclamó Francis.-Siguiendo la norma, hablaremos un poco de las obligaciones que tendrán y la importancia de ello para la escuela y su vida académica posterior.-

Los demás parecían querer salirse. Y no los culpo. Lo que siguió fue la lectura de toooodo el manual del consejo estudiantil. Después de como media hora de aburrimiento, la sesión se puso bueno.

-Ahora lo esperado.-dijo Francis cambiando su cara de alegría por una mueca de seriedad.-El primero en anunciar al nuevo miembro será Antonio.

-Después de toda esta cosa tan aburrida voy a contarles quién es será el coordinador de actividades. Que conste que esta decisión no sólo es mía sino de todo el consejo.

-Va a ser Lovino, eso ya lo sé.-pensó Emma en voz alta y se giró a ver a un chico de cabello marrón oscuro con un rulo que salía de su frente y desafiaba la gravedad. Ella tenía una cara de fastidio.

-Y bueno, Lovino Vargas, pasa al frente por favor. Aquí el nuevo coordinador de actividades. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Lo voy a matar a ese bastardo de miércoles, porca miseria.-espetó el muchacho entre dientes, parándose de su asiento pesadamente. Si sus ojos hubieran sido dagas, el tal Antonio estaría desangrado.

-Kesesesese, ahora anunciaré al asistente de tesorería.-comenzó a hablar Gilbert. El salón entero se volteó a ver a un chico de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y cara seria.

-Pst, pst…Emma, ¿Qué está pasando?-No entendía nada de nada.

-Él es su hermano menor, Ludwig Beildschmindt. Lo más seguro es que lo elija. Además, es el adecuado, es un chico muy responsable y estricto, mucho más que el mayor.

-Y mi asistente será Roderich Eldenstein. Señorito, pásese aquí adelante.-No había nadie en el aula que no tuviera cara de asombro, todos miraban a Ludwig quien parecía querer que lo tragara la tierra. Yo me detuve en la cara de un chico de cabello también rubio, pero que le tapaba las orejas. Parecía que la cara le explotaría.

-¿Quién es él?-le pregunté a Emma mientras lo señalaba.

-Es Vash, es, o era, no lo sé, el mejor amigo de Roderich. No sé por qué, pero parece que se han peleado.

-Hmpf, ¿Por qué ese tal Gilbert prefirió a Roderich frente a su hermano? ¿Son amigos o algo así?

-Son primos, pero hasta donde yo sé no se llevan muy bien. Ya sabes, peleas familiares y esas cosas.-Esta historia se está poniendo interesante. Vash está molesto con Roderich porque en secreto está enamorado de él y éste no se decide entre su primo o él. Vuela, vuela imaginación.

-Bien, finalmente, el cargo de secretario general del consejo será anunciado por mí.-comenzó a hablar Francis nuevamente. Otra vez, todo el salón se volteó a ver a otro chico, también rubio, pero de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. –No, no es Arthur. Matthew Williams, has sido elegido para el puesto, ven aquí con el resto del consejo.

-¡¿Quién?

-What?-exclamó al que recuerdo que se llamaba Alfred. -Brother?

-¡Yes, bloody hell!-chilló el tal Arthur. De los tres anuncios, éste fue el más sorpresivo.

- ¡Bájenle al escándalo! No hay nada del otro mundo en esto. Matthew, por favor, ven aquí que tendremos nuestra primera reunión de consejo.

Un chico de cabello rizado y rubio y con lentes se paró de su asiento en el fondo del salón. Temblaba y tenía una expresión de incredulidad muy chistosa. Parecía pedir que lo pellizcaran. Comencé a aplaudir como para solidarizarme con el pobre. Los nervios lo traicionaban a cada paso que daba. Se paró al lado del rubio del grupo y los seis salieron del salón. No hubo mayor tiempo para comentar nada pues inmediatamente entró la profesora de filosofía a hacer la clase.

Ella nos puso en parejas para discutir acerca de los imperativos de Kant. A mí me juntó con un chico muy parecido al que habían elegido como parte de consejo, Lovino creo que se llamaba. Éste tenía una cara algo triste, caminaba arrastrando los pies, parecía que tenía piedras en el cuerpo.

-Hola, soy Elizabeta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ve.-musitó él mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el chico de cabello rubio engominado.

-Elizabeta Herdevary, no soy tan fea como para que me ignores.-exclamé con una voz fuerte. Él dio un respingo y me miró algo asustado.

-Lo siento. Me llamo Feliciano, ve.

-¿Vargas, verdad? Tú hermano fue elegido para eso del consejo. Son muy parecidos. ¿Son gemelos?

-No, pero nos llevamos exactamente un año.

-Oh, pensaba que lo eran. Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar.-Ni bien me distraje un segundo al buscar mi libro dentro de la mochila, Feliciano volteó a ver al mismo chico.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu amigo? Te ves preocupado.

-Todos pensábamos que Ludwig saldría para el consejo. No porque su hermano estuviera allí. Él es uno de los estudiantes más disciplinados y responsables que hay aquí. Me parece extraño que no lo hayan elegido. Estaba esperándolo.

-La vida es injusta, no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere.

-Supongo. ¿De qué es el trabajo?

-Los imperativos kantianos.

-¿Eso de qué curso es?-me preguntó totalmente perdido.

-Biología.-Él inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

-Qué raro, no tenemos ese curso hoy. ¿O me habré olvidado otra vez el libro?

-Estoy bromeando, es Filosofía.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero creo que ese libro no lo he traído.

-Usemos el mío, ¿Vale?-suspiré con resignación. Todo el trabajo lo tuve que hacer casi sola. Feliciano trataba de esforzarse pero se distraía muy rápido.

Cuando tocó el timbre de salida, Feliciano se despidió e inmediatamente se fue al lado de su amigo. Son tan lindos juntos, maldición. Mi instinto no me falla. Mi grupo de literatura se quedó unos minutos para planear el trabajo que debíamos hacer. Acordamos ir el sábado por la tarde a la casa de Roderich. Al salir, volteé a ver a Kiku pero había desaparecido. Me imagino que tendría algo urgente que hacer. Me fui caminando junto con Emma.

Ni bien estábamos por dejar la entrada principal vi que mi japonés amigo conversaba alegremente con el chico que habíamos encontrado durmiendo la otra vez. Me pareció extraño conociendo lo tímido que es. Al mismo tiempo, noté que Emma miraba fijamente a un grupo de gente a quiénes reconocí como los del consejo. Más exactamente observaba al muchacho moreno quien tenía un brazo rodeando al hermano de Feliciano. Ella parecía algo desilusionada. Esperaba poder enterarme de lo que le pasa en el camino, pero no tenía el valor de preguntarle nada. Recién la había conocido.

Ni bien llegué a mi casa tiré mi uniforme por ahí junto con la mochila y me puse a agregar al Facebook a todos los nuevos contactos que había conseguido de los chicos del colegio. Como una acosadora profesional me puse a registrar los perfiles de todos. A diferencia mía que sólo tengo una imagen de un meme como avatar, casi todos mis compañeros tenían álbumes repletos de fotos de las fiestas a las que asistían, los viajes que había hecho, hasta tomas frente al espejo del baño.

Una cosa lleva a la otra y me encontré en el perfil de Gilbert Beildschmindt. No crean que me interesa ni nada. Saben cómo es el Internet, buscas algo sobre cómo hacer palomitas de maíz con un celular y terminas enterándote de la última extravagancia de Lady Gaga. Y así es cómo me quedé horas de horas viendo todo lo que tenía. Okay, borren eso último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. No es lo que creía

Hola a todos!..Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar este fic, creían que lo había abandonado pero no es así. Como me pasó con "Atrápame, si puedes" no quise abandonarlo pero antes debía terminar otros proyectos que tenía inconclusos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, multipairing yaoi y no yaoi, nombres de los países, Gakuen, menciones de otros animes…

Parejas:

UsxUk, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, FranciaxCanadá, LituaniaxPolonia, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, HongKongxIslandia…entre otras…habrá un cuadrado XD PrussiaxAustriaxHungríaxSuiz a…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sábado 03 de Marzo**

La casa de Roderich era la más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Era casi como una mansión en pequeño. Por fuera no parecía nada espectacular pero por dentro estaba decorada como un palacio; sillones repujados, adornos de porcelana, cortinas de terciopelo, ¡Hasta un piano de cola! Me sentía mal de estar vestida con una camiseta deportiva y unos jeans viejos. Realmente soy un asco en este tipo de cosas.

Fui la primera en llegar y la madre de Roderich me pidió que lo esperara pues estaba tomando clases de esgrima en su jardín. Me quedé sentada esperando que alguien más del grupo llegara. A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó. No era nadie del grupo. Era Gilbert Beildschmindt.

-Oye tú, a ti yo te he visto en algún lugar.-me dijo sentándose a mi costado de un salto.-Eres del salón del señorito, ¿Verdad?

-Si con señorito te refieres a Roderich, entonces sí.-respondí algo sorprendida de verlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte al tenerlo cerca, sobre todo cuando me comenzó a mirar de pies a cabeza.

-No puedo creer que haya conseguido una novia tan rápido, hace menos de una semana que empezamos el año escolar. Aunque no sé si eres de su tipo, eres algo…marimacha.-exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No soy su novia! ¡Y tampoco soy marimacha! Pero sí puedo patearte el trasero cuando lo desee.-grité enojada, me olvidé que estaba en la casa de Roderich.

-Yo solamente digo lo que creo. Aunque pensándolo bien el señorito necesita a una marimacha para que sea el hombre de la relación.

-¡Y tú necesitas que alguien te ponga en tu lugar!-extendí cada uno de los dedos de mi mano y los estampé con todo y palma en su cara. Me terminó doliendo también a mí. Él me quedó mirando entre asustado y sorprendido. Su piel blanca como papel se había tornado roja.

-Parece que te has propuesto hacerme la vida imposible. Primero lo del consejo y luego creando problemas con mis compañeros.-Roderich apareció enfundado en su traje de esgrima, se veía bastante molesto, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.-Hazme el favor y búscate algo qué hacer a varios kilómetros de mi casa.

-No puedo, mi tía me ha dejado quedarme. No debo rechazar su oferta.

-A mi madre no le importa si te quedas o te vas, lárgate o me veré obligado a botarte.

-¡Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido! Estoy tratando de ver la telenovela. Gilbert, si comienzas a hacer problemas le diré a tu madre que pase por ti que todavía no debe estar muy lejos.-La madre de Roderich gritó desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Está todo bien, tía!-respondió Gilbert alarmado.-Te dejaré solo con tu amigo, perdón, amiga para que tomen el té. Iré a jugar Play Station en tu cuarto.-Antes de que Roderich pudiera decir algo, Gilbert subió las escaleras y desapareció del lugar.

-Perdón por su actitud. Gilbert siempre se comporta así. No pierde oportunidad para hacerme enojar. –Ahora Roderich se veía avergonzado. No podía creer que en un primer momento ese idiota de Gilbert me llamara la atención. Es realmente un imbécil.

-No te preocupes. Ya lo puse en su lugar así que no creo que me vuelva a molestar.-añadí como tratando de calmar el asunto.

-Lo siento, pero si Gilbert pone la puntería sobre ti no parará hasta volverte loca. Siempre es así con todos los que se acercan a mí. Muchas veces he terminado peleado con mis amigos por su culpa.-En ese momento se me pasó por la mente la imagen del tal Vash. ¿Habrá sido por culpa de Gilbert que se peleó con Roderich?

Inmediatamente volvió a sonar el timbre y Emma y Kiku aparecieron al mismo tiempo. Roderich se fue a cambiar de ropa y comenzamos a trabajar. Después de un par de horas en las que nos pasamos escribiendo el guión, pintando la escenografía en cartón y haciendo togas de sábanas, la madre de Roderich nos invitó a tomar la merienda con té y pastelitos, que estaban deliciosos de paso.

A Kiku lo vinieron a recoger ni bien terminamos de comer y Emma y yo tomamos el autobús. Ella me pidió esperar en mi casa a que sus padres la recogieran. Mi mamá se alegró de ver que traía a una amiga a casa, hasta mandó a comprar pizza para nosotras.

-¿Qué te pasa, Emma? ¿Te sientes mal?-le pregunté cuando entramos a mi cuarto, creo que se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de posters y stickers que cubrían cada uno de los rincones de mi cuarto. Todos de anime, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo duermes con tantas imágenes rodeándote? ¿No te marea?

-En lo absoluto, es más, si sacas lo que ves encontrarás más cosas debajo. Lo traje todo de mi anterior casa en Wyoming. Lo recuperé de la basura y tuve que llorar para que me dejaran pegarlo aquí.

-Yo veía esta serie de pequeña.-exclamó acercándose a una figura enorme que tenía detrás de la puerta.-La protagonista se llamaba Sakura y atrapaba cartas. Tenía unos disfraces muy bonitos.

-¡¿Te gustaba "Sakura Card Captors?!-chillé emocionada. Cuando alguien hablaba de anime yo hacía sonidos que podían no ser reconocidos como humanos. -Amaba esa serie, la tengo toda en video, te la puedo prestar si quieres. También me compré todo el set de las cartas por internet.

-Yo-yo-yo sólo la veía de vez en cuando. Esa y "Sailor Moon".-respondió ella nerviosa. Se asustó por mi reacción pero yo no podía contenerme.

-¡"Sailor Moon"! Sailor Venus era mi favorita. Una vez me hice su traje como disfraz de Halloween. Tenía el peluche de Artemis y todo eso. No puedo creer que te gustara el anime.

-No es que me guste, es sólo que lo pasaban en televisión, todo el mundo lo veía.

-¿No quieres unirte a mi club de anime en la escuela?-Después me di cuenta que en realidad ella tenía razón, en otras épocas todos los niños veían esas series, pero nada perdía invitándola a participar.-Kiku y yo lo hemos formado. Yo soy la presidenta y el vicepresidente. Puedes ser la secretaria o algo así.

-¿Tienes un club en la escuela? Que yo sepa es tedioso formar un club, ya sabes, conseguir un aula y organizar actividades, obtener fondos.

-Es que todavía no somos un club oficial, pero lo estamos formando. Cuando lleguemos a diez miembros nos dejarán usar un salón y podremos hacer todo lo que queramos ahí.

-Pues me gustaría pertenecer a su club pero no conozco mucho de anime. No soy una gran fan ni nada por el estilo.-Yo simplemente trataba de ignorar todo lo que me decía para no entrar al club. Estaba desesperada por conseguir más miembros.

-Pero cuando comiences a ver anime te va a gustar y no lo vas a poder dejar. Te voy a prestar uno.-Me dirigí a mi ropero, que más que ropa tenía videos y mangas adentro, y saqué un estuche grueso.-Mírate esta serie, se llama "Evangelion", es un clásico. Tiene pocos capítulos. Solo son veintiséis.

-¡¿Veintiséis?! Es demasiado, me tomará como un mes verla.

-¡¿Un mes?! Pero si no nos han dejado tarea para el lunes. Tienes hoy y mañana para vértela toda. No es porque quiero que me la devuelvas pronto pero si la terminas rápido puedo prestarte otra cosa. Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, los padres de Emma llegaron a recogerla.-Prométeme que la verás ¿Está bien? Adiós, Emma que te diviertas con la serie.

-¡Pero yo no la voy a terminar!-Fue lo último que dijo mientras la empujaba por las escaleras. Pobre Emma, no quisiera ser víctima de mí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lunes 05 de Marzo**

Cuando llegué a mi salón ya todos estaban ahí. Me senté al lado de Kiku quien como siempre estaba garabateando su cuaderno de dibujo. Iba a poner mis cosas en el pupitre desocupado que había al otro costado pero otra persona me había ganado. Y era Emma. Ella se acercó y se sentó.

-¿No te molesta que me siente a tu costado? Ya no quiero sentarme donde estaba antes.-Ella volteó rápidamente a donde estaba su anterior sitio, al costado de Lovino, el chico que habían escogido para el consejo estudiantil, y miro a esté como lo había hecho la anterior vez, con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

-Claro que no. Además quería disculparme por todo lo que dije el sábado. Te presioné demasiado para que entres al club y veas anime. Me emociono mucho cuando alguien habla del tema y luego me arrepiento de todo lo que he dicho. Está bien si no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema.

-De eso quería hablarte.-me interrumpió calmada.-Creo que lo que me prestaste no era "Evangelion". Por lo menos se veía muy diferente a la portada y a lo que busqué en Internet.-Una sirena de alarma comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza. ¿Que no le había prestado "Evangelion"? ¿Qué rayos le había prestado entonces? Dios sabe que si le di yaoi fue involuntariamente, mis series están completamente desordenadas.

-Creo que se llamaba algo de "Romántica" algo. Solo vi como seis capítulos y había un chico que lo dejan con el amigo de su hermano y terminan besándose o algo así. Y otra pareja más, un profesor con un tipo que conoce en un parque. Fue algo rara.

-"Junjou Romántica", no puedo creer que el disco tenía esa serie. De verdad no era mi intención dártela. No creas que lo hice a propósito.-Mi cara se puso roja como tomate. Nunca antes me había pasado eso, porque nunca antes le había prestado nada a nadie, menos a los amigos que tenía en la granja.

-¡Oye, no te preocupes!-Ahora ella estaba roja, moviendo las manos como loca y riéndose estúpidamente.-Yo sólo te avisaba que te habías equivocado de serie. Pero voy a seguir viéndola. Se ve interesante. Digo, no es que me llame la atención ese tipo de temática pero la historia es muy…muy…¿Interesante?

-Oh, bueno. Si te gustó esa serie tengo otras parecidas. Tú solo pídemelas y yo te las presto.-Se me dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Parecía que estuviera planeando algo malévolo, pero no todos los días consigues que alguien comparta tu locura.

-¿Les pasa algo?-Kiku nos interrumpió con cara de espanto.

-Kiku, ya tenemos otro miembro en nuestro club. Somos populares.-contesté guiñándole un ojo. A él parece que le dio un escalofrío y escondió su cara entre sus cuadernos.

-Hum, pues creo que somos cuatro.-masculló él casi imposible de escucharlo.

-¡¿Que somos cuatro?!-grité emocionada. Kiku dio un respingo en su silla.-¡¿Quién es el otro miembro?!

-El chico de la otra vez, el que dormía en el jardín. Estuve hablándole el viernes y le comenté lo del club y me dijo que quería participar. Dice que ha visto algunas series, no me dijo cuáles pero se veía emocionado.

-Si te vi Kiku, ya tienes un nuevo amigo. Además, estás cumpliendo muy bien tus labores de vicepresidente.-Le di un leve codazo en las costillas. Mi pequeño Kiku, siento que ha cambiado tanto en tan solo unos días, estoy orgullosa de él.-De todas formas, todavía nos faltaban seis personas para obtener nuestro salón, aunque ahora el camino parecía más corto.

Ese día se pasó aburrido, todas las materias de los lunes no eran de mi gusto: química, matemática, economía e inglés. Tampoco hubo ningún buen "material", ustedes entienden. Mi libreta y mi cámara se quedaron guardadas en mi mochila todo el día. Me sentí sumamente aliviada cuando escuché el timbre de salida. Me fui al baño ante de irme, el camino a mi casa era algo largo y no vaya a ser que me atacaran las ganas en pleno autobús. Estaba saliendo de este y me topé cara a cara con Roderich. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Lo saludé de paso pero me detuvo.

-Elizabeta, espera. Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿A mí?-Me resultó bastante tonto decir eso ya que no había nadie más cerca, pero me sorprendió que me hablara de la nada.-Digo, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es sobre el trabajo de Literatura?

-No, hum, sí. Lo que quería pedirte es si te podías quedar mañana un rato a practicar el diálogo. El trabajo es para el miércoles y quiero que salga bien. Es una nota importante.

-Claro, no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad. Les avisaré a Emma y a Kiku por teléfono.

-Lo que pasa es que lo que tengo que hablar con ellos en el guión es mínimo.-agregó con un leve tartamudeo. -Sólo es para que pongamos claras nuestras líneas. Serán unos minutos.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Yo tampoco tengo mucho diálogo en común con ellos.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-¿Por todo?-pregunté confusa.

-Por lo del sábado, por poner en su sitio a Gilbert. Increíblemente ha dejado de molestarme dos días, lo cual para él es todo un récord.

-Por nada, cuando quieras que le vuelva a pegar sólo avísame que no lo dudaré dos veces.

-Espero que tampoco te moleste a ti. Realmente no lo deseo.-Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse rápidamente. Lástima que no tenga Facebook para poder cyber-acosarlo. Borren lo último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
